


Somebody You Can Kiss

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 后来他们真的谈了，因为如果在唐克斯语惊四座之后他们还不谈谈，他下次去陋居吃饭的时候，他们会合力用面包把他捂死在餐桌上。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 11





	Somebody You Can Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：卢唐，大概就是在他们闪婚之前都谈了点啥。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

后来他们真的谈了，因为如果在唐克斯语惊四座之后他们还不谈谈，他下次去陋居吃饭的时候，他们会合力用面包把他捂死在餐桌上。这就是身处一个集体（大家庭）中的坏处，你得牺牲一部分个人生活来满足大家的期待，又或者只是提供谈资。对所有人来说，“茶余饭后”已经越来越少，也越来越宝贵了。

走背字儿了吧。西里斯阴魂不散地在莱姆斯脑子里说，在他面前，唐克斯的头发已经烧成火红色，大概是近期最鲜艳的时候了。在他们共同的努力下，谈话再度进入大吵大闹环节。

“我已经说了我不在乎！”年轻女孩嚷道，“为什么你要一再地用那些借口敷衍我？”

“你不明白……”他给那些陈词滥调起了个头，又住了嘴，“这样不会有结果的，唐克斯，我们始终在各说各话。”

“我只想听句实话，莱姆斯！”唐克斯只是变得更怒气冲冲，“你到底想跟我在一起，还是不想？我告诉你我想跟你在一起，你就开始扯那些关于年龄和狼人的胡话，有他妈一百遍了！”

“呃，你的……头发。”

唐克斯眨眨眼，她的头发变成愤怒的尖刺，已经戳到莱姆斯的下巴了。

“啊呀，对不起。”

她慢慢深呼吸，控制自己的发丝从发梢开始柔顺地垂落，变回——看起来真的很不对——变回棕灰色。他喜欢它们泡泡糖粉的样子。他一直都喜欢孩子，年轻人和孩子，跟他们在一起使他感觉自己既年长又充满活力（即便当他与那些人同龄时也一样），这大概也是他乐意当老师的一大原因。

莱姆斯揉了揉被戳中的地方，他已经开始想象一个十几岁的朵拉，她肯定上过西弗勒斯的魔药课，要是她在他的课上发脾气，场面会变得非常有意思。

“我不愿意简单地回答那个问题。”他说，“我想如果我回答‘是’，你就会假定最大的问题解决了，不再给我任何解释的机会，然后——”

“身体力行地建议我们先打一炮再说？”

“呃。”

“你听起来就跟我爸妈似的。”唐克斯说，然后皱起脸，“恶，这个说法好糟糕。我没有恋父问题。”

莱姆斯觉得还是不说话为妙。

“为什么你总觉得你得先解决掉那些？”唐克斯抱起手臂，“不，那有什么可解决的？你想借笔钱投资给顿格好一夜暴富吗？而且我不觉得我母亲有办法能更早生下我，也不觉得——抱歉，不觉得你有办法不再做狼人。”她显得有点愧疚，很有限地愧疚，莱姆斯没法责备她。

“那就是问题所在——”

“那才不是！”唐克斯打断他，“永远不会解决的问题才不叫问题，你要是一直在那上边磨蹭，就只能原地打转！”

那确实是问题，他想。唐克斯站在他面前，傲罗唐克斯，易容马格斯唐克斯，年轻女孩唐克斯，她接受一切：自己时常不受控制的易容能力，自己的笨手笨脚，自己爱上了一个年长十多岁的狼人。她想要什么便一定要得到什么，所以她成为了一名傲罗，一名凤凰社成员，又站在他面前，索要未来的幸福。

她真的太年轻了，无所畏惧，曾经——无忧无虑。如果是他生来拥有易容能力，他一定会尽可能保持原本相貌，不在人前露出半点异常。而唐克斯，她对自己与生俱来的天赋极为坦率，却毫无炫耀之意。她随时可以把自己变得比芙蓉·德拉库尔还美艳惊人，但她只是留着一头漂亮的粉色头发，给自己变出猪鼻子和鸟嘴，逗孩子们开心。她按照最让自己快活的方式对待每件事物，这就是为什么看见她的头发变成黯淡的棕褐色、没精打采地垂落时，莱姆斯恨不得自己立刻葬身狼群。他试着不去毁掉一些珍贵的快乐，然后他成功毁掉了它。

“我只是……不觉得我准备好了。”莱姆斯想他可以吐露一部分实情，又或者只是他被折磨到懒得再隐藏，“我不像你。我孤独，狼狈，一事无成——不要打断我，告诉我一百遍这是一派胡言都没有用，当我照镜子的时候，那些都没用。我老了，我的身体每天都变得更僵硬，我总是以为自己还能去做点什么，但当你在我身边——我就只是在想我错过了多少改变这一切的机会。”

“一派胡言。”唐克斯说，因为她一定要说完没说的话。

“好吧，你看，那就叫分歧。”莱姆斯精疲力竭地用手指梳过头发，今早他注意到白发又增加了，“你不在乎的东西对我来说非常重要。”

“什么——你觉得我意识不到那是你的一部分吗？”唐克斯的表情就像莱姆斯刚羞辱了她，“哦，操你的，当我说‘我不在乎’，你以为我是在盯着一个骑着高头大马朝我走过来的金发王子？如果我说‘尽管你又老、又穷、又危险，我还是想要你’，你是不是能好受点儿？”

“如果你没那么在乎我，我可能会好受一点。”莱姆斯回答。

如果唐克斯没有那么在乎他，没有因为他而无法自由调整相貌，或者在莫莉面前崩溃哭泣，这真的会容易很多。他可以接受跟年轻姑娘的露水情缘，说真的，他不是老古董，他年轻时代有过疯狂得多的时光（提示一：劫道组；提示二：战争），如果唐克斯邀请他当自己的舞伴，莱姆斯会从容牵起她的手走进舞池，即使他压根不会跳。但她要的不是一支舞或一个吻，她注视他时像个压上了全部身家的赌徒，是这个吓到了他。他太过懦弱，不愿意去做一件不能搞砸的事。

但唐克斯听不到他脑子里的话，她缩了一下，眼睛泛起水光，他立刻知道自己还是搞砸了。

“对不起，我不是——”

“你可能以为我是故意挑中你的，是不是？”她愤怒地说，“挑一个最不理想的对象，来彰显我的无私和善良？你以为我他妈不想去爱一个愿意爱我的人？我想要的是你，这才是我站在这里的原因！你知道我最受不了的是什么？你一直在假装自己有权利定义我，我应该去爱谁，我应该跟什么样的人在一起……这真是我听到过最下流的拒绝，我真他妈受够了！”

她的头发又红起来了，像被泵进血液、注入生命，莱姆斯着迷地看着，几乎忘了要回答。

“你不接受拒绝，除非我按照你喜欢的方式来拒绝。”他稍带抱怨地说，“也就是接受。”

“也许，”唐克斯瞪着他，“我就想听一句‘唐克斯，你不是我的型’‘唐克斯，我心里有人了’‘唐克斯，谢谢你喜欢我’。”

“谢谢你喜欢我。”

唐克斯猛地吸进一口气。她立刻就要从他身边走开了，走得远远的，再也不回来。这原本就是莱姆斯的目的，但在刚才的对话过后，在他们相继向对方吐露真心之后——他的心脏像是被系在了她的发尾，它会被拽出来然后血流满地。这就是为什么你不该爱上某人。

或者为什么你会爱上某人。

“你能不能给我些时间？”莱姆斯听到自己的声音变得更响亮、更有底气，“我很难解释，但这对我来说太快了，现在也……有太多的事需要考虑。”他急切地又补上一句，“我不是在敷衍，请相信我，我会努力因为——因为我确实想要你。”

他感到一阵如释重负穿透自己的身躯，他做到了，说出来了。但唐克斯发出一声冷笑，那声音像刀子一样刺进他肺里。

“你以为这就完了？轮到我像个好女孩那样说‘太好了，我会等你’？你准备的下一句台词是不是‘等战争结束我一定娶你回家’？”她向前一步，伸出一根手指，狠狠戳中他的胸口，“别做梦了，你知道我上一次听到这样的话是什么时候？我的搭档道格拉斯，他正打扮成一个药贩子，说等这次任务结束要去跟他的女孩求婚，然后他去了，像条猪一样被人杀死在贼窝里。你以为这是个美丽的悲剧故事？可我知道这种事情是怎么回事，他每一次都这么想，等这次任务结束，等我拿到更高的工资，等我睡个好觉，等等等等等，只不过人们永远只记得最后一次。没有下一次了，人们才记得。然后说哦这真是个悲剧，太可惜了。”

莱姆斯张了张嘴，但他无法作出评价——战斗是他的选择，但它们是唐克斯的工作。人们很容易不小心忘记她身边常有死神相伴。

“为什么你们总是要等到某件事之后，就好像它会让一切都好起来一样？”她逼问道，“你凭什么认为我们不用操心那摊破事的时候，你就能准备得更好？难道过去十几年你就比现在更容易接受我吗？我可不会像瓶辣椒酱一样，因为‘你想要’就老老实实待在你的橱柜里，等着你某天来开——”

莱姆斯没绷住笑了出来，唐克斯努力控制了几秒，紧随其后，因为真的，辣椒酱？

然后他们带着笑意对视，这短暂的插曲中，女孩眼里那种咄咄逼人的怒火散去了，显露出不确定的悸动、淡淡的期待。抓住唐克斯戳在他胸膛的手，把她拉过来亲吻，成了最正确不过的事情。她毫不犹豫地仰起脸、分开双唇，接吻的时候像做每件事那样投入。他们贴着对方调整四肢的所在以便更紧密地相拥，然后是下一个吻，再下一个。某一时刻莱姆斯发现唐克斯双脚离地，整个人挂在他身上，变回鲜艳泡泡糖粉的发丝纠缠着他的手指。他不擅言辞，只能希望付诸唇舌已经足够。

“好吧，你绝对火辣，”唐克斯不安分地往他耳朵里吹气，“比我想象中辣多了。”

莱姆斯的回答是托住她的大腿，就这么举着她走回屋子里，任由唐克斯抱着他的脖子发出一阵大笑。

（全文完）


End file.
